


A Viper's Venom

by Moonflower04



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Forced Marriages, Humor, Rating will change, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Witty Banter, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower04/pseuds/Moonflower04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leana Baratheon, Stannis' eldest daughter, is a Tyrell ward and helped secure an alliance between Renly and Margaery. When Margaery moves to King's Landing to become queen, Leana finds herself surrounded by enemies rather than family. She hopes to find allies among vipers, and her wish comes true when a certain Prince of Dorne befriends her seeking to fulfill his own agenda - revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winds of Change

The wind blew over the sea carrying the overwhelming scent of salt and sweet, summer flowers. It was the sea that had always been Leana's relief from stress and the crushing demands of being a Lady. She watched as waves rhythmically crashed over the ruined ships that served as the ghostly reminder of her father's assault on King's Landing. In her mind, she could still hear the screams of her fellow Dragonstone kinsmen as they burned from the wildfire. The brutal battle was freshly engraved in her mind, even after months.

She had wanted to escape King's Landing during the assault, but the Lannisters had stay in her chamber's frequently. She was a prisoner, but the Lannisters would never phrase it that way.

During the battle of BlackWater bay the Lannisters had locked up for reassurances. The small cell window had allowed her to watch some of the battle, but now she wished she could erase it from her memory. The screaming and bloodshed had been more than she was prepared to see.

After the battle, Joffery had been very close to taking her head, marking her as a traitor. She never thought in a million year she would owe her life to Tywin Lannister, but if it hadn't been for Lord Tywin's return as the King's Hand, she would be dead. Tywin had instructed to have her in King's Landing as leverage over Stannis. Tywin Lannister knew that Stannis wasn't defeated yet; he knew that her father was held up in Dragonstone licking his wounds. He would return once again. Stannis was not a weak willed man, he would not give up so easily.

Until her father either died or swore fealty to Joffery she would continue to be treated as a Lannister hostage, much like Sansa Stark. Leana knew it was futile to keep her as a hostage; her father wouldn't do anything to save her and he would never bow to the Lannisters. His pride meant too much to him.

Ceresi had sent Stannis a message claiming they would kill her if he didn't stop his attack on King's Landing, but he hadn't responded to their demands. Her father was too far gone to care about her, she was only his daughter, not his son. She was no direct heir of his, only a son of her's would inherit the Stormlands if he died. Which made her expendable.

She sighed at the thought of being trapped here in King's Landing. She just wanted to go home, it had been months since she had been to the rocky cliffs of Dragonstone. Though it was far from the most extravagant place in Westeros to live, it still had some redeeming qualities.

The view of the sea had been her favorite, not to mentioned she missed the colder, temperate weather. Most of all, Leana missed her sister, Shireen. She could hardly think about her sister without feeling a knot in her stomach. Shireen was probably lamenting in her tower cell, spending all her time alone. If her sister was lucky Ser Davos had survived the Battle of Blackwater Bay and was visiting her now.

"Leana Baratheon." She heard the whimsical voice of Margaery Tyrell call her name.

Leana turned around to see the future queen looking as radiant as ever. Her chocolate brown hair was braided in an intricate pattern while still allowing some hair to fall perfectly around her, framing her flawless face. It almost made Leana's own dark, chestnut colored braid look inadequate.

Margaery was also wearing a very elegant blue Highgarden dress, causing her energetic, cobalt eyes to pop out. The dress itself was cut low in the front and exposed her back. Her dress sure didn't help the reputation of Tyrell women; they had always been marked as harlots and Margaery didn't seem to break the stereotype.

Leana felt so modest in her long, golden dress that only exposed her shoulders and neck. It had long sleeve that draped down and were embroidered with black lacy flowers, the same colors as the House Baratheon.

"Margaery." Leana smiled, her and Margaery has been long time friends, since childhood. They had grown up at Highgarden together, they'd been close giggling companions since. Margaery had been married to her uncle Renly and for a short time her Tyrell friend had been a queen and family.

"No need to be so formal, Leana." She gave her a smirk. "We were family once." Margaery linked arms with her and slowly began to steer her away from the disheartening visible wreckage, wallowing in the sea.

Leana tried to smile. "I apologize, Margaery. Sometimes I forget about Renly, so much has happened since his... death."

"That is true. Odd to think I am betrothed again already and to another king." Margaery stated, pulling them toward royal gardens that were pristinely tended.

"Did you love Renly?" Leana inquired; she had always approved of her uncle Renly. He had constantly been so sweet to her and they had actually been quite close, mostly because they were not terribly off in age. They had grown a little closer while both staying in King's Landing; Renly had understood the importance of family sticking together, at least when it was important and could benefit him. Even though Renly hadn't cared for her father or his king brother Robert; he had always made an effort of visiting their family at Castle Dragonstone. That was, until he was given a spot on the Small Council as Master of Law.

Margaret's voice broke Leana out of deep reminiscing. "Renly was a good man, a very caring man, but I don't think I could ever fully love him. I believe you knew he preferred the company of men. Such a shame, he was very handsome." She chuckled, leaning in slightly to whisper in her ear. "He was better than Joffery in almost every way."

Leana couldn't help but crack a smirk. Margaery was always less guarded around her and they both alway spoke their mind around each other. It was a bond they enjoyed sharing equally.

"Are you excited for your wedding?" Leana questioned.

"I'm excited to be the queen." Margaery shot her a sly side glance. "So yes, I am ecstatic about the wedding. You'll be attending, right?"

"Of course, I could never miss my sweet cousin's wedding." Leana forced a hollow smile. "I'm not quite as thrilled as you are. I will be attending the wedding by myself. Without an escort."

She hadn't had many suitors while marked as the daughter of a traitor. For most, simply being around her was a sin, as if her father's actions would taint them.

Margaery gave her hand a gentle tug. "I think I might be able to remedy that problem. You could attend the wedding with Oberyn. Someone has yet to tell him that Joffery declared bastards are not allowed at the royal wedding."

"Why would Joffery order such a thing?"

Margaery titled her head slightly to try and hide her disapproval. "He will not admit it, but I think he might be sensitive about the claims against him. Particularly, the claim that he is a bastard born of incest."

"It makes sense why he is so defensive. That rumor is the reason Westeros is at war." Leana muttered. Though she would never admit it, she knew Joffery was not a Baratheon. He was missing the dark brown hair and the stern cheekbones that were an infamous trait of her house. Joffrey's face was too soft and his blonde hair was a telltale sign he wasn't of House Baratheon.

"But as I was saying, Oberyn is a good man, you would like him. I was hoping to speak with him tomorrow about the dilemma."

Leana nodded."If you would like, I will attend the wedding with him. It would be better than attending it alone."

Margaery let out a light, airy laugh. "Then it's settled, I'll arrange an introduction. You will like the man, he's as passionate as you are." The future queen gave her arm a small reassuring tug. "Have you ever had the pleasure of meeting a Dornishman?"

Leana laughed. "My father was too much of a prude to allow them around. Even on my short visits to King's Landing I never met one."

The future queen like a sly smile slip. "Then you are in for a treat."

Leana wasn't certain what Margarey meant by that, but it had her curious.

"Thank you, for helping me." Leana smiled happily. It was rare that she ever got a choice in anything, but so was life. "Have you visited Sansa since the event of the Red Wedding?" She prodded, carefully.

"I'm afraid not. She has been so reclusive as of late. I fear she is highly depressed, as any person would be over the death of their mother and their three brothers." Margaery said, briskly.

Leana held in a retort. She knew well enough her father would never care about the death of his family. He was a very hollow man, almost nothing existed inside him except his rooted desire for the throne.

"I was thinking of visiting Sansa tomorrow. It would do us both some good to speak," Leana insisted. She tried her best to sound happy, yet it her words were very empty.

"I think that would be good," Margaery concluded as she unlinked their arms. "I must got attend to the guest seating for the wedding, but it was nice to chat with you Leana. I'll be sure to see you again soon to arrange your meeting with Oberyn." And just like that Margaery left Leana with her thoughts of the foreign prince she was to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is a new muse I have been been working on. I promise there will be some good juicy dialog from Prince Oberyn next chapter. Please take the time to leave your thoughts, and thank you so much for taking the time to read. :)


	2. Foreign Dark Haired Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leana Baratheon, Stannis' eldest daughter, is a Tyrell ward and helped secure an alliance between Renly and Margaery. When Margaery moves to King's Landing to become queen, Leana finds herself surrounded by enemies rather than family. She hopes to find allies among vipers, and her wish comes true when a certain Prince of Dorne befriends her seeking to fulfill his own agenda.

Leana was descending the steps making her way to the Great Hall quickly. She had almost forgotten about her visit to Sansa Stark this morning. Her feet were scamming down the stairs of the Red Keep, and as dexterous as possible Leana tried not to trip over her golden gown which represented House Baratheon colors.

Leana was making her way toward the other side of the Red Keep when she heard incessant yelling, her feet stopped dead in their tracks. A stern, accented voice was echoing off the ancient walls of the keep. Leana could almost swear the accent sounded rich and robust. Could it be Dornish, but she didn't remember hearing any Dornishmen accents before. The Lannisters had been on bad terms with the Dornish for years now and none ever came to visit King's Landing.

Naturally, she was curious and couldn't fight the desire to discover what the ruckus was about.

"What do you mean I can't bring Ellaria to the King's wedding?" The masculine voice challenged.

Leana peeked around a pillar in the Keep to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a Dornishman quarreling with Margaery Tyrell. Never before had Leana seen a Dornishman, but tales of their tan skin, dark hair prestige were well known through the seven kingdoms – this man was no exception.

He was tall with broad, muscular shoulders and a strong chest; she couldn't deny that he was built for combat. His skin was uniformly sun-kissed and nothing short of flawless.

Slowly, her eyes drifted up to examine his face. His jaw was very angular and slightly wider than the men she was use to seeing. He had dark brown, determined eyes that caused his dusty, black eyebrows to standout. The burnt umber color of his eyes accentuated his jet black hair, mustache and framing facial hair perfectly.

She examined his expensive attire, as the Dornish man was adorned in thick yellow robes, with the pattern of golden suns embroidered on it. He had a tight brown belt that held his robes together and also equipped his dagger. She noticed his right hand rested on the hilt of his dagger as if he expected to be attacked. He must be of nobility because no commoner could afford robes so tasteful.

Leana's eyes soaked in every detail with enthusiasm; she was absolutely captured by this foreign man. Her father had never let her fraternize with the Dornish before, claiming they were too vile and savage to converse with. Nervously, Leana pinned herself to the pillar, hiding from sight; she opted to listen to the conversation unfolding.

"Prince Oberyn, I'm sorry but my future husband Joffrey was very explicit about not having bastards at the wedding." Margaery said diplomatically.

Oberyn was a prince, a Dornish prince, Margaery had left that detail out. This was the very man Margaery had suggested she should attend the wedding with? She felt her heart flutter – this was not what she had in mind. She had assumed Margaery would offer someone else, someone more suited to her standings of a traitor, like lowborn Lord Baelish. People always mocked Littlefinger, which seemed a more logical for her, as she was considered the current mockery in King's Landing.

"Lannisters are very oppressive of bastards, in Dorne bastards are not something of shame." The Prince muttered, defensively.

Leana decided to defuse the situation by creating a distraction - she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before she walked out from behind the pillar and carefully made her way over to Margaery. Her eyes shifted over to Prince Oberyn and she noticed he was staring at her. His eyes had softened and he was giving her a very crooked smile.

"Lady Margaery. Good morning, such a lovely day, is it not?" Leana said as she curtsied. "And who is this?" She asked, inquisitively.

Margaery awarded her with look of gratitude. "This is the man Oberyn I spoke to you earlier about."

Oberyn swiftly took her hand and left a lingering warm kiss. The way his mustache brushed against her skin shot tingles up her spine. "My name is Prince Oberyn Martell, most notably known as the Red Viper of Dorne."

"A prince. Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Oberyn. My name is Leana Baratheon, eldest daughter of Lord Stannis Baratheon, and heir of Dragonstone, Storms End and the Stormlands." She gave him the most pleasant smile she could muster.

Leana knew the last two titles were disputed now that her father was in open rebellion against the throne, but she still wanted to over exaggerate her importance to the prince.

"The pleasure is all mine, tis' not every day I meet foreign, dark haired beauties." Oberyn chuckled, an amused expression dancing on his face.

Leana painfully forced herself to turn her attention back to Margaery. "I was on my way to visit Sansa Stark."

Margaery gave her a strained smile. "She is still refusing to eat, I fear she might waste away. I visited her this morning, but she wasn't in the mood to talk."

"Fear not. I will get her to eat." Leana vowed.

"Prince Oberyn, why don't you escort Lady Leana to Lady Sansa?" Margaery offered them both an endearing smile.

"It would be my absolute pleasure." Oberyn interjected, offering his arm to her.

"If you wish." Leana gently took it and followed him as he lead her toward the western wing of the castle, where Tyrion and Sansa's room was.

She noted that Oberyn was walking incredibly slow; his brown boots making a distinct clicking against the stones. His brow was knit together as if he was lost in thought. Leana decided to try initiating a conversation.

"Margaery mentioned that we should attend the wedding together, as we are both missing an escort." Her voice sounded surprisingly shy.

"You, missing an escort? How could a beautiful woman like yourself be missing an escort? Men must he lining outside your door begging for the chance to bed you." Oberyn jested, his mustache twitching in amusement.

Leana felt her jaw involuntarily drop and her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment; she was taken back by his blunt comment. "I would not say that," she uttered as she tried to redeem herself.

The prince shot a side glance at her. He must have instantly noticed her shyness and blushing. "Ah, you are a timid one. My paramour Ellaria would be bored with you, but I prefer the reserved and modest ones. They are the truest tigers between the sheets. Fiery, passionate, just too afraid to show it."

Leana felt her hand clenched onto his bicep tightly, which caused him to flex his arm. "I apologize, I am not use to such, explicit language. Do all Dornish men speak like this?"

He chuckled. "The Dornish are not shy about what pleases them most. I picked up such language from spending an abundant amount of time at the brothel. You should come there to visit me sometime. I promise, you won't regret it."

Leana looked up at him finally. "Not that the offer isn't tempting, but I think I will have to reject your invitation. I do have a reputation to uphold."

Prince Oberyn's expression shifting to one of subtle perplexity. He slowly leaned down, stopping once he was closer to her ear. "Have you ever been with a prince? If not, I cannot explain to you what unimaginable pleasure I could bring to you." He whispered softly to her; Leana could feel his hot breath teasing her ear.

"You're right. I have never been with a prince, but I don't need the experience to imagine." Leana successfully fought down a mirthful grin.

"Now you choose to play coy?" Oberyn chuckled; she watched as the laughter reached his eyes. "I like you, Leana Baratheon. You have a clever tongue under all that modesty."

"To live with the Lannisters you need wit." Leana responded casually.

"I will agree with you, the Lannisters are by far the most dangerous of people," the way Prince Oberyn said it sent chills up her spine. He obviously had some history with the Lannisters for his voice to carry so much malice when he merely mentioned their name.

To Leana's dismay they reached the top of the tower Sansa's room was only down the hall. Leana slowly removed her hand from Oberyn's arm. "It was nice to speak with you, Prince Oberyn."

"And you as well, Leana Baratheon. If you don't mind, may I visit you tomorrow? I would like to get to know more about the person I will be escorting to the King's wedding. If it is not a burden," he bowed. She watched his yellow robes swaying, brushing against his brown boots as he bowed.

"Of course it's not a burden, I don't have any immediate issues that need attention tomorrow. I might take a walk in the garden, if you would like to join me there in the afternoon?" She offered, turning her face to the side.

"I would very much like to." He responded, taking her hand and kissing it. This time he looked up at her; his lusty vision directly aimed at her lips.

"Farewell, my lady." He said before turning on his heels and leaving, but not before he turned back to look at her with a crooked smirk.


	3. Garden Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leana Baratheon, Stannis' eldest daughter, is a Tyrell ward and helped secure an alliance between Renly and Margaery. When Margaery moves to King's Landing to become queen, Leana finds herself surrounded by enemies rather than family. She hopes to find allies among vipers, and her wish comes true when a certain Prince of Dorne befriends her seeking to fulfill his own agenda.

Leana had spent more time than she wanted to admit styling her black, stubborn locks. Finally she had settled on a complex and eloquent braid she had learned from her old handmaiden. It required five strains and a massive amount of attention, but its elegance was almost unmatched.

As for her clothes, today she had chosen a silk, moss green dress that matched the color of her eyes. It was cut lower than what she was use to in the front, exposing her chest but it had hints of modesty. She was certain her father wouldn't have approved of the dress, but he wasn't here to scold her anymore.

Leana strolled through the garden alone, her eyes focused on the silhouette of the flowers against the sapphire water. The sun was causing the water to shimmer like a crystal, as it reflected the light in her face. Even as she admired the water her mind was still heavily twinned in yesterday's venture of trying to force Sansa to eat. Leana knew the news of Sansa's brother Robb and her mother's death had demoralized her greatly as it would many, but giving up was never the solution. It was so obvious that Sansa's marriage to Lord Tyrion was also driving her into a unfathomable depression.

She was worried about her northern friend who had bore such atrocities as of late. Leana decided she would visit her again soon, convincing Sansa was of the utmost paramount. When Renly had died, Leana had taken it very hard. Renly had been like the brother she'd never had, but deep down Leana knew Renly wouldn't have desired her to waste herself away to nothing.

As she walked, Leana wondered where Prince Oberyn was, he'd seemed sincere in his intentions to walk her around the garden. She had been waiting all day for this, adoring herself in her best clothes, doing her hair in the most elaborate fashion, all to make herself seem more promising as an ally. Her mind drifted to her first and only encounter with Prince Oberyn. He was a fierce, ardent man like Margaery had promised – nothing short of what a powerful, undomesticated man should be. She did find his confidence enticing; he was a rich and influential man. The Prince could be an impressive ally to possess under her belt, but she had very little to offer him in exchange for an alliance or even a mutual partnership.

Leana knew she needed to maybe find some of his weaknesses; she hated the thought of exploiting him, but it wasn't out of her reach. Her family needed her and protecting them was the only thing that mattered now that she was here. Leana had learned of Prince Oberyn's prominent affiliations with women, which could prove useful, but that also put her at risk. Oberyn was the type of man that would taint or destroy a woman's reputation with no remorse – and Leana wasn't the type of person to stumble into that pitfall.

Lazily, she walked a familiar path through the garden. Leana had spent so much time admiring the roses and the beautiful creeping vines. There were never any flowers at Dragonstone which kept the place looking dreary and dead, unlike King's Landing. The flowers were always in full bloom here.

It was a shame she couldn't just pick some flowers and bring them home to Dragonstone. The sun was never out enough to sustain any decent plant life. Grass, ugly patches of moss and scraggly lichen were the only things that could handle the rocky, sea-beaten cliffs of her home.

"Ah, Leana Baratheon. May I say what a pleasure it is to see you again." Leana nearly jumped in surprise when she heard her own name being called by the familiar voice of Prince Oberyn. He approached her slowly, looking her up and down before he took her hand.

This time he held it for a while, running his thumb along her skin before bringing her hand forward to kiss it. He left another lingering, sensual kiss.

"You look quite ravishing today, Lady Leana." Oberyn said, his voice sounding more sensuous than she was expecting. As he did yesterday, he offered her his arm, which she took.

"Thank you. You look quite impressive yourself. Do women ever tell you that yellow might be your color?" Leana reciprocated with an equally pleasant compliment.

Prince Oberyn leaned in, making sure they weren't overheard by a Lady that was passing them. "No, not usually. Most women don't usually see me in clothes very often." He grinned, raising one of his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Do you enjoy speaking so scandalously?"

"Not always, but I like to talk about what I excel in." Oberyn smirked, leaning in more. She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. "Fighting and sex are what I do best." His accented voice gave the statement a rhythmic jingle to it.

Leana was adjusting herself to his bold comments and she was impressed that she didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush. "Oh, how poetic of you. I wouldn't have expected such linguistic fluidity from a Dornishman. They seem to enjoy voicing how skilled they are at other activities."

"You wound me. All Dornishmen born of nobility indulge themselves in writing poetry." He countered her snide remark.

"Really? I would not have foreseen you participating in such artistic activities."

"Of course, we Dornish are experts in the art of articulation and expression, from the quill to the battlefield and most importantly the bedroom."

"Does everything you say come back to..." She could hardly think of an appropriate word for promiscuous behavior.

"To fucking? Yes, but only when beautiful people are involved." He interjected, teasingly. His eyes were running up and down her body with playful curiosity, as if his eyes were already undressing her.

Leana tried her hardest not to blush; even with her face remaining stony she could feel heat rising in her cheeks. "You are very bold Prince Oberyn, I will give you that. But are you not a fan of civility then? I thought you wanted to get to know me better, not try to shock or seduce me."

Oberyn Martell gave her a wide, sassy grin before speaking. "If I was trying to seduce you my Lady, you would we be begging me to lead you to the brothel, or your room at this very moment. As you are not asking, I can confirm that I'm not trying to seduce you. Yet."

Leana kept her expression at a constant level of unimpressed. She was very much attracted to this bold Prince, but even the most beautiful of flowers could be poisonous, just like Nightshade.

"Ah, I see, very serious. I was under the notion you weren't such a prude. I could help you relax." He said coyly. "But alas, maybe another day. I know quite a bit about you already, so toying with you is more entertaining."

"I'm not a prude." Leana grumbled. "But you've been talking about me? I'm flattered you would even think to ask about me."

"You wouldn't be so flattered if you heard what nobles whisper about you. They say your father is a traitor to the true king, Joffery. That he killed his own brother Renly, attacked King's Landing, and after he failed to take it he's been holding up at Dragonstone." Oberyn looked down at her, but his eyes were very neutral.

"But that's mostly about your father, and I don't hold a daughter responsible for her father's actions. But from what I've heard, you betrayed your own father to secure a Tyrell alliance for your uncle Renly."

It was disturbing to her, seeing his face so passionless, she'd become accustomed to seeing his eyes so bright. Leana was beginning to think that maybe he despised her already for her father's actions. Everyone one else in King's Landing did. When it came to Renly and her father Stannis, well she had held them both with equal admiration and respect. Renly was like the older brother she had never had, and Stannis was her father. Picking a side had been impossible and heartbreaking for her, but Renly had already obtained a decent amount of support from Loras Tyrell, and as she was a ward in Highgarden she could have been imprisoned for being a traitor, and escaping home to Dragonstone had not been an option. So she had done the best with what she had been anointed.

"Renly was like a brother to me and he raised me more than my own father did. I love my father as I should, but he won't be a good ruler for Westeros. Renly would have been better, he would have inspired people because he was a kind and just person. So tell me how I should have handled the situation? I would have been betraying one of them and my father probably thought I was a graceful hostage in Renly's care anyways. So I decided to help Renly, " Leana put a little too much passion into her declaration, but it seemed to have entertained Prince Oberyn as there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes again.

"I told you the timid ones are secretly the most passionate," Prince Oberyn said with a chuckle. "I hope I didn't upset you with my prodding, that was not my intention."

Leana straightened herself, making sure her posture was as highborn as possible. "I'm not offended by your curiosity," she replied quickly.

"Well, at least the most delightful part was hearing how your family has a certain distaste for Lannisters." She was happy to see a ghostly smile resurface on his face. "It seems we have something in common."

"The accusations against my father don't offend you? You aren't insulted by my presence like everyone else then?"

Oberyn shook his head, "Of course not, we are both misfits, loathed by the Lannisters, they don't discriminate when it comes to their enemies. And like I said before, I don't hold children responsible for their father's actions. The only way you could insult me would be if you sided with the Lannisters."

"The Lannisters are holding me here against my will. They're just too modest to call me their hostage. I hold no love for them."

"Neither do I. The Lannisters are responsible for the slaughter of my sister, Elia Martell and her Targaryen children, but they didn't stop their insult there. They allowed the Mountain to rape my sister before he chopped her in half. To think those are her last memories of life, being violated by that monster, it makes me livid." Oberyn hissed with disgust; she felt his arm shake in rage.

Leana grasped his arm tighter, to try and calm him. Now she under why he had sounded so vexed when he had mentioned the Lannisters yesterday. "I am truly sorry for your lose, Prince Oberyn."

"Do not fret your pretty little head about it. I know I will get my revenge on the Lannisters and Ser Gregor Clegane." Oberyn vowed, his voice filled with zeal.

"It is still a tragedy. I could not imagine what it would be like to lose my sister." She confessed.

"You have a sister? I thought Stannis only had one child – you." The prince muttered, confused.

"I have a sister, but my father has never let her leave Dragonstone or hardly acknowledges her existence. When Shireen was a child she was afflicted with Greyscale, which has left terrible scars on her face. My father is ashamed of her and so she has spent the majority of her life locked in her room. Once I tried to take her out of the castle, but my father punished me severely for it. He said that if Shireen were to leave she would 'make a mockery of our family name.'" Leana sighed, the indifference her father treated Shireen with made her sick.

She glanced at Oberyn and instantly noted the frown on his face. "Such a shame. Tis' a big and beautiful world, to be locked away from it should be a sin. I have been fortunate to see so much of it."

"You should tell me more of your ventures, but perhaps another time." She paused slightly, looking over at the vast, lush garden. "Luckily, my sister is not completely uneducated about our world. The one thing she takes the most pleasure in is reading about it. I have been personally supplying her with books since the moments she could read."

Leana found herself even smiling. It was not often that she was even remotely happy in King's Landing, but thinking of her little sister often brought joy to her, as well as deep sorrow. "Shireen is infatuated with the stories of the Targaryen's and their dragons."

"As all children should be. My daughters are fascinated by the Targaryen's as well. Though, I have trouble speaking of them, as my sister was one."

"You have children?" She asked, slightly shocked. She examined his face more closely and for the first time she noticed hidden flecks of silver in black hair.

"I have eight daughters, all bastards, but I have taken responsibility for all of them and are raising them as my own." Oberyn replied while he stressed led his beard.

"That is very kind of you. I know my uncle King Robert never cared about his bastard children. You should tell me more about them the next time I see you."

The prince stopped for a second. "I was hoping the next time we meet we could talk more business." His tone was strict and very regal. The way his expression became stony made her almost worried about what this business would entail.

"Business?" Leana felt her brow raise in curiosity. Prince Oberyn hadn't come off as serious, other than the mention of his sister, but princes were often entitled to be more carefree than Kings or Lords.

"I came to King's Landing for a larger reason than attending the King's wedding. Maybe we could speak about it the next time?" He asked as he let her hand go. "I do have to get back other matters..."

Leana nodded with reluctance. "Of course, Prince Oberyn," she replied with grace as she curtsied.

"Lady Leana, a pleasure as always," Prince Oberyn kissed her hand again with such passion that it caused her skin to prickle wildly. By the gods, he needed to some tormenting her with such passionate masquerades.

Just like their last meeting he left her wistfully waiting for their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, literally thank you for the amazing feedback from last chapter, thank you iheartloki and Shortsandramblings. Currently, I have only read the first two books, reading the rest is one of my summer goals. 
> 
> Next chapter will be from Prince Oberyn's perspective and I hope everyone will enjoy it, and it will require me to bump the rating up to E. Again if you could give me some feedback on my dialog of Prince Oberyn or the pacing of the story thus far it would be so helpful. Thank you for taking the time to read, you guys are the best followers an author could ask for! :)


	4. My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leana Baratheon, Stannis' eldest daughter, is a Tyrell ward and helped secure an alliance between Renly and Margaery. When Margaery moves to King's Landing to become queen, Leana finds herself surrounded by enemies rather than family. She hopes to find allies among vipers, and her wish comes true when a certain Prince of Dorne befriends her seeking to fulfill his own agenda.

Oberyn strode into the brothel, confident and happy to be on familiar ground once again. In the King's city, the brothel seemed like the only true home. The sounds of moaning and pleasure were almost like rhythmic music to his ears, reminding him of his home in Dorne. In Sunspear the sound of whores plying their skills and people pleasuring one another was a very common sound.

The prince quickly made his way to the private room he had paid for. The sound of his thick leather boots clicking against the stone tiles reminded him of soldiers. Hastily he pushed open the doors, entering his room with a smirk. The sight of Ellaria lazily lying on their bed in a simple orange silk dress, made Oberyn shiver. Her black hair cascading down the right side of body, and her dark skin melding with the royal purple bedding caused him to widen his smile. Ellaria was kissing one of the girls he had paid for and he instantly felt lusty, motivation spark in him.

Ellaria turned her head away from the soft faced ginger whore; his paramour eyes were dark and lascivious. "My lover." She groaned at Oberyn. "Join us, take off those clothes." He watched as Ellaria's hand brushed the ginger whores' chest; playing half-heatedly with one of her nipples.

He couldn't fight the wild grin that surfaced on his lips. "In a second, my love." He said, quickly walking over to pour himself a glass of extravagant summerwine that tasted of prime oranges. He couldn't stand the thought of not having at least one drink before jumping into bed.

He instead took a seat on the very edge of their bed and watched as his paramour and the whore continued their bombardment of meek kisses. Oberyn was confused when he noticed the boy Olyvar was missing.

"Where is Olyvar? I paid well for him." He asked Ellaria.

"He's doing his other job, handing whores out to clients." His lover responded in between her kisses. "He'll be back later to take care of your needs, my love."

He watched more intently as the whore gently caressed his paramours face with her hand. His lover was in a trance as the ginger girl moved her hand slowly into Ellaria's hair, tugging it ever so slightly.

Oberyn was starting to feel a jealous desire awaken him, but it was quelled at the unfortunate news he had to bring.

"I have some bad news, Ellaria. It seems you cannot attend the royal wedding, my love." Oberyn said, disappointedly.

Ellaria pulled her face away from the ginger and stared at him. "What?" She muttered surprised, her face mirrored his own disappointment. "Why is this?"

"The King is afraid of what he truly is. Bastards aren't allowed at the wedding." Oberyn hissed, as he leaned forward on the bed. "I'm sorry, Ellaria." He said, as he finished his glass of wine.

Oberyn quickly pushed the glass on one of the tables, before crawling his way across the bed to Ellaria. "Leave." He commanded to the ginger whore. "Come back in a little bit."

The naked girl got up, slipping on her dress that had been lying on the floor. Slowly, she walked toward the doors, but right before she closed them, she winked at Ellaria, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"I like that one. She was a good buy." Ellaria smiled wickedly; she pulled on his robe, beckoning forward. Oberyn soon found himself making his way across the bed over to his lover, and it was not long until he was hovering over Ellaria. Their faces were only inches apart and he could smell the wild flower perfume that his paramour always wore. Ellaria grasped his face as she always did, forcing him to look into her intense eyes.

"I'm glad you like the ginger one. Nothing could be too perfect for you." He smirked mischievously, before leaning forward and closing the gap between them. He hungrily kissed her, pulling at her bottom lip. Whenever he was away from Ellaria too long he felt his body yearn for her.

Ellaria retaliated by snaking her tongue into his mouth, passionately exploring. Her hands had been glued to his face, but they were working their way down his body.

Unexpectedly, he felt Ellaria shove harshly on both of his shoulders. Caught off guard, Oberyn found himself flopping over down against the bed. Swiftly, she sat herself on top of him, grinding her hips against his erect manhood.

"I think I have a plan to finally get my revenge on the Lannisters." He smiled looking up at Ellaria, who was tortuously running her hands down his chest.

"Really? I love seeing that dark passion in your eyes when you're formulating a plan. It makes me want you even more." Ellaria said, stopping what she was doing to plant a vicious trail of kisses on his neck. The way her hair brushed against his skin sent shivers up his spine.

"I met a gorgeous Baratheon girl, that seems to be slightly unguarded by the Lannisters." He gasped slightly as Ellaria's dexterous fingers began undoing his belt.

"The Tyrells have her as their ward, she could be very useful, I think we should take advantage of it. We could use her." Oberyn groaned slightly as his paramour discarded his belt on the floor and began an assault of kisses down his body.

"And how do you propose we use her?" Ellaria whispered, her breath teasing his skin.

Oberyn had not thought too much into it until yesterday, but to destroy the Lannisters, he need information from someone that lived in the Red Keep. Someone that was willing to betray Lannister secrets. Someone that was malleable, young and naive. Someone that knew he could trust. But most of all, someone that didn't know how to play the game, the vast game of manipulation.

Leana was that exact person.

"She is one of the last true Baratheons, if you don't believe those lies Lady Cersei says. King Joffery is no Baratheon, he's a pure Lannister. But there is a lot of things we could do with her." Oberyn said, suggestively.

"Oh, really?" Ellaria said turning her attention back to Oberyn's eyes. "Would I like her?"

"She is a bit timid, but she's fierce. If I can convince her to come to the brothel. We could both have a lot of fun, but she seems to stick to her morals. Maybe those frisky Tyrells have influenced her." Oberyn said brushing his paramour face with his hand.

"Timid bores me, but you say she is fierce? Like you, my viper?" Ellaria muttered, kissing his abdomen.

"A little, she has some redeeming qualities. But to beat the Lannisters I need to know more. I need to find someone that has been wronged by them. This Baratheon girl is perfect." Oberyn let out a another soft noise as Ellaria kept up her bewitching work.

"I'll wrap this Baratheon girl around my finger and it will put the Lannisters at a disadvantage. She is, after all the daughter of their largest enemy."

"Wrap her around your finger, my prince. Make her divulge the Lannisters' secrets to you. Or her own if it pleases you." His paramour groaned, pulling herself up to kiss his lips.

Finally, he lost his patience flipping over Ellaria next to him, before he pulled himself over her.

"Your taunting is driving me near madness." Oberyn cracked her a naughty smirk. "Now, I'm going to have my way with you, you little teasing beautiful bastard."

Ellaria grinned at the prospect. "Please do, my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for taking the time to read! I'm sorry I didn't really include a huge amount of sexy time, I'm saving that for just a little down the road. ;)
> 
> Next chapter, will be coming out soon, and it will feature Sansa and Leana, as well as Prince Oberyn. I promise it will be flirty and full of interesting dialog. Again, thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is a new muse I have been been working on. I promise there will be some good juicy dialog from Prince Oberyn next chapter. Please take the time to leave your thoughts, and thank you so much for taking the time to read. :)


End file.
